naruto heart of hearts lost memorys
by highstar
Summary: It has been oh most a full year since the 4th great ninja war against madara uchiha and many things have happened in that short time, sasuke returned, naruto reformed the uzumaki clan and became clan leader and fell in love with hinata and many other things but now madara is back and is preparing for the 5th war along with some old enemys and friends of naruto will he win or loss?
1. Chapter 1

It was only a few weeks after the 4th great shinobi war, after Madara was defeated by Naruto but had escaped at the last second along with seven of the tailed beasts. In that time however there was much that happened, Sasuke had finally come back to Konoha after he had faced the shinobi council and the five kage, due to his change of heart in the war they found that his actions in the war had more than made up for his past crimes and he was pardoned for it including all of team taka, he now had the same dream as his friend naruto, to become hokage and protect the village. Naruto had also reformed the uzumaki clan in the village and became the clan leader of equal to or more then the hyuga clan, he also developed a love for Hinata. However even with all the good that was happening there was pain present among the villages as well, sasuke had lost the use of his mangyko sharingon and would be unable to use it for a year, naruto had lost the use of the kyubi's chakura as well for the time being , a few of his close friends also did not survive the war, the Great nations had lost many of the shinobi and areas around where battles were held were under repair the same as the konoha, but nothing was worse then madara still at large and a likely threat.  
In the event that the leaf needed shinobi of the next generation and of high caliber sasuke had offered his aid in teaching the next generation of ninjas in which he was doing quite well. A year had passed now and things had changed quite a bit including the news stating that the next hokage would be chosen soon but who, who would be qualified for the task now that things were still recovering from the war and who possessed the power now to protect the village? Sasuke had been thinking of this for a while now but had pushed it aside for now focusing on the task at hand. Sasuke held the board on his wrist marking the names of who had passed the transformation jutsu.  
he had asked a few people he knew to be examples to the students and also to be people they could do the jutsu on if they couldn't think of anyone. the people he asked were Ino, sakura , lee and kiba. He sighed in relief as the last few of his students were up of his class of 24.  
Alright next is Len of the hyuga clan. Sasuke saw as one of the shortest kids in the class got up from his seat and walked up to him, at first he thought of hinata for a brief moment probably because the kid looked preaty shy. Sasuke looked from the corn of his eye and saw that Ino , sakura , lee and kiba had the same idea. um here I go. Sasuke inner face palmed he realy was like hinata. He transformed into sasuke but he added sasuke's sword in as well which sasuke kept in the corner. Sasuke looked it over. You passed and I hold my sword on my left. the kid transformed back in a cloud of smoke just as everyone else and sat back down. Kiba walked towards sasuke and whispered in his ear.  
why did you tell the kid that?  
so you would know that to.  
Kiba didn't know wheather to take that as an insult or not so he just went back to his spot next to lee and ino while sasuke marked the kid down and looked down to the left at the floor from the corner of his eye, he walked between kiba and ino who where behind him and took the ruler and returned to his spot ,ino , sakura, lee and kiba wondered why he just did that. Sasuke held the ruler in his left hand then swung it at the ground as if he was trying to hit someone. Everyone in the room looked at him as if he had just gone crazy that is until they heard a loud ow as they all saw someone rise up from the ground rubbing his head.  
Ow! What did you hit me for!  
Sasuke turn his head facing the guy then held up two fingers. one who would think a puddle of water would appear in a class room naturally without someone spilling anything. secant what did I tell you about messing with me in the middle of a class suigetsu. If it had been anyone else ino, sakura , lee and kiba would be on the attack but they knew who suigetsu was he was the first member besides sasuke of team taka but was now part of the leaf and was currently forming a group called the seven swordsmen of the leaf now since he got permission to start such a group by the hokage. Suigetsu held his hands behind his head giving a creepy smile that always reminded him of kisama. Jeez why are you so hostile with me when I enter your class. He crossed his arms. Sasuke looked at him.  
Because you are a bad example among kids.  
well aren't you brutally honest , I'm a bad example how! Sasuke face palmed and turned his head.  
Your very existence some times, besides aren't you so post to be gathering up members for the new seven ninja swords men of the leaf you were given permission to even go through the ANBU black ops and root from what I've heard. Sasuke looked at him. Unless you have a message for me get lost your holding up the class. heh you think I'm a bad example you're the one whose got an attitude issue here and I can't leave , Kiari is in a bad mood towards me so yeah I'm stuck between a rock and her.  
everyone behind sasuke had the same thought. he hit the mark with the attitude thing that's for sure.  
It was at that moment sasuke had an idea. Then again I think I have a use for you after all. Just stand be someone behind me I don't really care. Sasuke went back to calling names until he got to the last one. Ryn uzimaki. Sasuke saw as a boy with the common red hair of an uzimaki walk towards him, he knew this one , he normally always saw him when he went to the uzimaki compound, he was known to be a very talented genjustu user in the uzimaki clan and also a troublesome kid when he wanted to be and had a habit of over doing things. Sasuke looked at him thinking why he wasn't doing anything even though he was in front of him. Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. can you do it or not. A smirk grew across his face.  
Oh I can do it or I can do this. he made a hand sign that sasuke had seen many times before, the shadow clone jutsu. There were multiple pillars of smoke as he made his numbers from one to seven, and then used the transformation jutsu. Sasuke saw that the kid had a different person for him and each of his clones, he turned into everyone in front of him and added naruto. they voiced in unison. how's that! Sasuke looked at everyone of the transformations and thought to himself. Naruto either you taught him this or he learned it, but for him to make this many clones and use that jutsu not to mention have their voices the same as everyone he transformed into is well beyond his experience. All at once each clone disappeared leaving a kid with a grin on his face behind.  
So how did I do? Sasuke looked at him.  
If you are able to do that why are your grades so low. That wasn't the answer he was looking for. But you passed. Sasuke marked the kid for a pass and sighed in relief as he put the board on his table relived that he was nearing the end of the day he had only two more subjects to do the next was combat training. Alright everyone follow me to the training grounds, but before we do I have one thing I need to make clear I expect everyone of you to show the people in front of you your skills this will be the secant to final combat training of the year and one of the last chances to determine your fate and obtain redemption for any low grading you have, that is all now follow. Everyone left the room following sasuke down the hall. Sakura walked faster to catch up to sasuke.  
You made it sound like they were going to war.  
I had to these kids don't know how important this is for them the leaf is currently in desperate need of strong shinobi as well.  
I know that the village is also in need of medical ninja to there were many. Sakura paused to find the words to use. Casualties in the 4th shinobi war, if it hadn't been for you and naruto there would be a lot more.  
Sasuke knew who she was referring to. I don't often say things like this but if it wasn't for you there's no doubt in my mind that none of us would have made it through that battle with madara or that his plan would have been stopped. Sakura looked up at sasuke amazed by what he said.  
What do you mean by that? Sasuke was now looking at her he gave a short grunt and wondered how he would say this. It was because you were a medical ninja that so many shinobi were able to survive a battle that intense you being tsunadays student was probably why. Sakura didn't say another word she was now thinking about what he just told her. a short smile began to come across her face. They had reached the training grounds in the back of the school, it had been decided during the rebuilding of the school after the pein incident that a larger area for open training be built for the student's combat training to be improved and so far the idea had been a success. the training ground was not as big as the ones genin and chunin used due to the fact it would be to large so it was only as big as the open area that kakashi used when he gave team seven the bell test. The area was enclosed with the school surrounding it. The area was based off of a open plains it was voted the best area for not yet genin to train. Kiba took a good look around he almost felt jealous of how much bigger there area to train in was compared to what he had. Sasuke turned to face his class, a few were eager, some wanted to face rivals and the rest either didn't care or were nervous.  
we will begin when I give the word however this combat practice is going to be different. They looked at him and wondered what he meant by different. Not only will you have a chance sparing with each other but with the four behind me. I already got the permission and I want no nagging. If you think any of them are going at it for real well there not they'd kill you if it was for real there going to hold back due to your limits. Now the first sparing is with kiba and ryn you may begin when ready. everyone stood back waiting for the match to start. Kiba didn't have akamaru with him today because he was at the vet, ryn and kiba stood facing each other waiting for sasuke apparently to give the word.  
I guess you could say I have a handicap kid my partner isn't right now, anyway show me what you got. It was at that moment ryn would take things a little far as he was known for.  
I'll show you what I got and more I just hope you're a good challenge.  
Kids got spunk I'll give him that, Sasuke told me he was well beyond his age with genjutsu in that case I'll make this interesting for them and show him what a battle is like.  
Kiba don't go crazy got it!  
I know that ino I'm not an idiot alright.  
Sasuke looked at kiba then at ryn there had been a silence between them and both looked determined on something for their own reasons , he had never seen ryn use many of his abilities in combat yet and came to a conclusion that ryn was either not that good with many of them or that he was keeping them ominous for some reason probably to show off at the best moment , if anything sasuke was expecting and interesting match. Begin.  
The actions that kiba and ryn made were quick as if time had slowed down. The moment sasuke gave the signal ryn had made two shadow clones that already were running towards kiba while the original had stepped back and began to form hand signs. Kiba took to the defensive, he stood his ground as the two clones came towards him and easily took both out with a sweep kick. He's planning something and he's doing it quick. Kiba quickly got into a kneeling position and sprang to his feet and began his charge towards ryn for close up taijutsu. Ryn remained in his spot as kiba came at him. Let's see how well you are with taijutsu kid! Kiba threw a punch from his left while ryn dodged and returned a punch at kiba from his left, kiba countered it by raising his right wrist up blocking ryn's punch completely and swung his left leg at ryn, ryn saw it and dodged it barely and took the chance to get a good distance away from kiba. Kiba had his foot on the ground by the time ryn was five yards away.  
He's really not that bad and he is a quick thinker. A smirk grew across ryn's face he was getting a bit more cocky now with this sparing match and everyone could tell.  
You still haven't seen anything yet I'm just warming up, next go will be for real!  
This kid reminds me of naruto. Kiba gave a short smirk then became serious. Alright then if your done just saying that then come and prove it already! Ryn frowned at the remark and performed a hand sign, columns of smoke burst in the air on both side of him as six shadow clones appeared on each side of him. Kiba stood there looking at all of them. At once all of the shadow clones came charging at kiba while the original stood behind performing the same hand signs , it didn't take kiba long before he had finished with all of them but it was longer now and ryn had finished performing hand signs now and was staring at kiba with a cocky smirk that quickly faded once he saw that each of his shadow clones was taken out.  
Dang if it took me a secant longer he would have stopped me again. Kiba was now staring at ryn he was the one now cocky with the smirk but not for long either as he noticed ryn had finished his hand signs. Alright here I go , ninja art Hidden Flash Sparks jutsu! Ryn slammed his hand on the ground as if he was doing a summoning jutsu. black cymbals ran along the ground like a summoning jutsu making a circle shape around kiba and ryn. This is a special jutsu only known in the uzimaki clan I'm not skilled enough with it yet for it to kill someone I can only use it as a way to stun people but it's still like getting a sucker punch from every direction.  
Sasuke grunted he was a bit impressed with this.  
sasuke are you sure this is ok? Sasuke looked at Ino and sakura who weren't as calm as he was.  
Don't worry naruto already told me he could do this believe me ryn couldn't kill anyone with that even if he wanted to he's not experienced enough to use it like that yet or even has the chakura to, but kiba is still going to get roughed up a bit. Ryn looked at kiba with a grin even though he felt tired, the jutsu still required a bit of chakura to use at his age it would be easier to use when he got older.  
Alright let the firework show begin!  
Kiba felt a sweet drop what did this kid mean by firework show. Ryn held out both of his pointer fingers then swong his left arm up to his right shoulder, kiba noticed a yellow spot glowing on his far right as a yellow shot shaped similar to a kuni shot out towards him , he ducked just in time for it to disappear a few feet above him to his left. Ryn began to move his hands and arms causing more and more of them to be shot at kiba. Kiba kept dodging them as they came from every direction but weren't as accurate as ryn tried to make them.  
There's not going to be much change at this rate I can't even do fang over fang without a moment he could make a hit! Kiba looked around at where the shots were coming from with the idea that there could be a blind spot but he didn't find any where that they couldn't come from. Darn it everywhere I look in this circle is a spot I could get hit. It hit him like hammer when an idea popped into his head. No du there coming from everywhere in the circle they can only come from the circle.  
Kiba began to make a charge for his right dodging everything that came at him as if it was nothing, he would have been out of it easy sooner if he wasn't trying to make it fair for the kid, the blasts were easy for a guy at his skill to dodge and he quickly jumped out of the circle landing five feet and then skidding on the grass never losing his balance as he skid about ten feet while facing ryn, kiba stopped but didn't stand up straight because he was going to do fang over fang after he gave a taunt.  
If I have to be in the circle for your blast to hit me this will be over sooner than I thought!  
Who said that they could only hit you if you were in the circle! Ryn held out all his fingers on his right hand out then swung across in kiba's direction. Kiba looked to his left and saw five bright yellow spots on the far edge of the circle, he gave a quick sigh then quickly made a hand sign. Beast mimicry, fang over fang! Kiba dodged the five blasts with a secant to spare and was quickly closing in on ryn however ryn did nothing except give a smirk.  
I've got you now! Ryn began to whistle a sort of tune as soon as kiba was getting close. Kiba figured out what he was doing but had figured it out to late. Genjutsu! Kiba's fang over fang stopped and he landed on his side, ryn also fell on his knees but didn't make any sound of movement except breathing. Sakura turned to sasuke as she asked what happened she saw that sasuke's sharingon had already been activated but she continued to ask.  
Why did ryn just go silent wasn't kiba the one that got hit by the genjutsu?  
His is different than normal genjutsus the one he just used puts him in it but he however is control over everything, It's like when your dreaming , you figure out your dreaming and you start to control it and what happens in it, but there is an easy way to get out of it and that is by surviving everything that is thrown at you, with my sharingon I can see what is happening in it right now kiba just figured out he's in genjutsu and is looking for ryn.  
Where are you kid I know this is genjutsu. Kiba felt a breeze on his neck, it felt like when akamaru since he was a dog would breath on his neck but it felt a lot more heavy and a lot stronger. Kiba turned his head to see ryn only he wasn't alone he was riding a miniature tailed beast in this case the nine tails naruto's tailed beast. Oh that's good. Kiba jumped a few feet forward dodging a slam from the fake nine tails.  
Naruto helped me work this one out, nine tails also was a help just to let you know!  
I guess that means it's based off the genuine one.  
Well kiba got more than he asked for.  
What do you mean?  
He is fighting a miniature nine tails.  
Hey kiba just to let you know you have to touch me at least once to get out of this genjutsu.  
That's it, man is he cocky. Kiba faced the fake nine tails. I still got a trump card, this kid isn't the only one who can use shadow clones. Kiba performed a hand sign making to shadow clones each using fang over fang dodging the fake nine tails's attacks it was harder than kiba thought it would be the attacks were quick and the nine tails kept moving around. Kiba faced the nine tails with no shadow clones. Well am I as good as a genin or not!  
I'll admit your good but whether you can pass your sensei's test once you're a genin or not will determine that! But for a kid your good I'll admit that. Kiba performed shadow clone jutsu making another set of two clones this time the one on his left and the one on his right ran in opposite directions while the one in the middle stayed put, the one in the middle started fang over fang and was aiming at ryn , the nine tails quickly swung at him but saw that it was a shadow clone , ryn turned to his right and saw kiba coming in fang over fang but was soon reviled as a shadow clone. ryn looked around but could not see kiba anywhere until he heard him and saw him a foot from his face. I've got you now kid! kiba reach out to touch him but suddenly ryn and the nine tails burst into a Column of smoke, kiba turned to see ryn and the nine tails above him coming towards them however kiba just gave a smirk.  
Like I said I've got you. Kiba through a kuni and it just missed ryn's head by a foot as it burst into a cloud of smoke with kiba behind him , kiba touched ryn on the head and was out of the genjutsu , before ryn could lift his head kiba was in front of him and had slapped his palm on ryn's head.  
You're a little too cocky and it looks like I won.  
Match winner kiba , I'm amazed you even came up with that kiba normally you're not that smart.  
Hey what do you mean by that!  
Exactly as I said you're not that smart.  
How did you?  
Like I said your cocky. Sasuke walked up to them. Your match is over so go back to the group you two, the rest of the group still have not yet gone. The two of them went back to their group and sasuke called up the following matches, after that he brought them to the last subject of the day which was kuni practice and after words the class had been dismissed to go back to their homes.  
The day was late now and everyone could see the sun setting giving the room an orange glow. What gives sasuke you never had me do anything!  
You figured that out now suigestu I wasn't going to have you do anything to begin with.  
Sasuke. he turned to look at lee. At first I never thought you'd be able to teach a class so I thought it was just a joke. Lee held up his fist. But you have amazed me again you have trained students so well I feel my spirit burn for another sparing match with any of them! Sasuke could only stare at the fire in lee's eyes he didn't know if he should feel good about that or creeped out.  
umm ok, hey sasuke I agree with lee if there is anything you taught those kids it's how to defend themselves so great job.  
I hate to admit this to you but ino and lee are right you did teach them how to fight ryn proved that to me.  
Hey sasuke is there anything you still have to do here before you can leave?  
The only thing I need to do is get the list for the teams from iruka he asked me to wait for him till he gets here. It was at that moment that iruka came in and walked up to sasuke.  
Like I said sasuke here they are.  
Thank you iruka. sasuke took the list and went over it. I will see you all later hopefully soon. And with that iruka left the room waving.  
Everything seems to be in order here, I'm going right now if any of you are wondering. Sasuke opened a drawer on his table and put the paper in and began to head towards the door.  
Where are you going sasuke? Sasuke turned his head towards sakura. Your coming with me remember team seven is meeting together at the barbeque restaurant with or without a few uzimaki clan members as naruto told me, he said there might be since he still hasn't fully griped becoming a clan leader.  
Oh yeah, I forgot about that.  
come on any longer and we'll be late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to any one who is reading my fan fiction this is my first or well second time putting a story up.**

Disclaimer **I do not own naruto but I really love the show.**

**Since this is based off some of the naruto manga there might be some spoilers just letting you know, if you want leave a review.**

* * *

The sun was setting in the west along the horizon and the dark blanket of night began to cover the hidden leaf as it slowly faded into existence, the last light of the day began to disappear as the sky turned to a soothing red color around the sun now the moon was rising with the stars coming into view, the lamps began to light up the darkness of the path that sasuke and sakura had been walking for awhile now. Sasuke had been in his own thoughts and did not notice it getting darker, he had a lot on his schedule for tomorrow morning he had to assign the teams of genin, he was told he might have an A-ranked mission but it wasn't confirmed yet, he was going to train and was going back to the uzimaki compound again. His day would be a long one that he had confirmed he hadn't had much of a break for awhile now either.

Hey sasuke take a look at the sunset. Sakura turned back to sasuke he didn't even hear her that or he was ignoring her. Hey sasuke!

The moment she yelled sasuke snapped out of thought, for a brief secant he grabbed the hilt of his sword thinking there was an enemy or an attacker spotted. He turned his head towards sakura.

What's wrong I heard you yell? He stared at her and began looking around from the corner of his eye.

Sakura stared at sasuke blankly she wasn't expecting him to grab his sword or respond like there was an enemy around. Are you alright you acted a little shaky like there was some idiot who was attacking us and is your arm trembling?

Sasuke looked down at his arm he was trembling a little, sasuke was surprised to see himself trembling he hadn't really trembled without knowing it since the land of waves his first mission that became a A-rank mission.

Hey is something bothering you?

No I'm fine I'm just holding my sword awkwardly that's all, what did you want to tell me? Sasuke began to put his sword back in his sheath even though he didn't take it out fully.

I was just telling you what you thought of the sunset.

Sasuke looked up his body was still not facing her yet, he turned his torso then his whole body as he looked at the sunset as if he was in a trance. Sakura walked to sasuke's side where she noticed something off about him, he never looked at anything before as if he was in a trance at least she didn't see him that way but she saw that sasuke's neck was a little bit red and oh most tired.

Hey sasuke?

Sasuke looked at her. What is it?

How long has it been since you had a break?

Sasuke didn't reply. Come on lets go naruto's probably ranting on us being late. And with that sasuke began to walk down the road.

(barbeque restaurant)

They opened the door to the restaurant as usual the place was having good business people from all over the village came here it was one of the choice places to eat or to relax, the smell of meat and other things being cooked by the furnaces filled the air and sounds of people talking could be heard from every table. Sasuke and sakura walked down the rows looking for the other members of team seven which included sai , kakashi and naruto. As they walked and looked for them sakura noticed that sasuke had oh most bumped into a female waiter, she let that slide and heard naruto's voice behind hear, she turned to see him sitting there with sai and kakashi on the other side both reading their individual books you normally saw them read. Sakura called for sasuke and soon both were sitting by naruto.

What took you two so long it's been oh most. Naruto blanked and looked at kakashi. Ah kakashi sensei I can't see a clock anywhere do you know what time it is? Naruto held his hand behind his head rubbing his neck.

Ok naruto I'll tell you what time it is. Kakashi raised a hand as a waiter came by.

Is there something you need?

Yes what time is it?

It is 7.30.

Thank you. The waiter left. It's 7.30 naruto. Naruto felt a sweat drop.

You didn't even know.

It wasn't long before they were given their slips of meat and put them on the furnace in front of them and began talking.

So sasuke how is the life of a teacher suiting you?

I don't have any complaints I get paid fairly, the kids listen to me without fail, most pay attention to the lesson, there's not that much stress, basically it's pretty easy.

So does the idea of becoming a sensei interest you, you and naruto where made jonin recently in other words you can become one now if you want.

I don't know if that does interest me or not and I don't know if it ever will but for now I know that I don't posses any intention to any time soon.

Kakashi smiled under his mask but it was unnoticeable by sasuke. I do wonder though if you did who might you have trained and what kind of results would come of it.

Hey if we're talking about being a sensei I guess you could say I already am one in a way.

Why do you think that naruto?

Well I did teach konohamaru the rasangon and I do teach him different kinds of things maybe I could be some kind of sensei.

Sasuke sighed. Knowing you naruto it could go either way.

Kakashi looked at naruto. _Naruto, sasuke, sakura you've all ground so much_. Say naruto you were made clan leader of the uzimaki clan what is that like for you?

Naruto put a slip of cooked meat in his mouth and a few more on his plate, he held his arm behind his head scratching his head, he swallowed the meat then smiled at kakashi. Like a preview of being the hokage!

Really tell me why you think that?

Well at first I thought it would be easy but turned out it was harder then it looked taking a tree down with a rasangon is a whole lot easier, when I first got all of the uzimaki's back together everything was hectic and unorganized as a lot of people told me we didn't even have a place for everyone to stay believe it, it was so not fun, but thanks to grandma tsunaday , the villagers, my friends and hinata who helped convince the hyuga clan and a lot of people I was able to find a place for the uzumaki clan to build the compound which is now near that edge of ground at the west side of the village that was made by pein or rather nagato, during the building of the compound a lot of people helped with the design and stuff, remember sasuke you helped out with that by yelling out instructions, design and building. Sakura you helped out when ever anybody got hurt and helped by using your raw strength. Sai you also helped by drawing out designs and seeing if everything was right. Kakashi you remember to right you helped out by layout, finding people if ever anyone got lost and by management. You guys helped out big time you and a bunch of people, I really couldn't have done it alone its only because people helped out that uzumaki compound even exists. During the building there were so many ideas for how to build it and for unique features and stuff. After the building had been complete the uzumaki clan now had a firm stay in konoha but there were still things and still are things that I have to work out the uzumaki clan was still unorganized and are talents where not fully know to everyone in the compound for example I found that some had abilities that others didn't in other words only that part of the uzimaki clan could do it, believe me that was a pain that was when I made my first act as clan leader to sort out that issue I started to list everybody's abilities and skills to a point just to see how bad it was turns out it was worse than I thought, I realized that different family members in the uzumaki clan had developed different skills in taijutsu, ninjutsu , genjutsu and stuff there where even members who possessed different kekki genkai's. That's when I made my second act as clan leader and made the counsel of the uzumaki clan, I gathered the wise elders and minds of my clan to sort out the issue, since the counsel was a new thing the members of it weren't permanent but we found a dissition and that was since none of the members of the uzumaki had permanent assigned places to take as their homes in the compound I organized it in a certain way so that each individual thing would be met for the time being, the families of the clan that where more talented in ninjutsu and had family made ninjutsu would take their stay in the compound section for ninjutsu, those who had taijutsu skills and made new ones would be in the taijutsu section, those who had talent in genjutsu and family genjutsu in the genjutsu section, those who had talent in kekki genkia in the kekki genkia section, and for those who had mixed talents in a section for those who had the same kind then from there in would be organized again and so on until it was stable. I still of things to work out with that but for now things are stable. Then I made my third act as clan leader the counsel would be made of members from every section of every part for now. I then began to take skills for each of the section and stared have them be teached to other members. After a lot of work and a lot of headacks the clan was finally in good conditions and members started to become ninjas of konoha taking roles in ANBU , jonin, chunin and genin. But I never could have done any of it without the help of other people and the clan. Now I'm taking care of everything so it is as it should be.

Well now that's amazing, to think that you could do that in so little time maybe you are cut out to be hokage when it comes to things like that.

Naruto.

Yeah what is it sasuke?

Do you know ryn uzumaki he is one of my students what section is he? Naruto gave a short sigh.

Well ryn is actually a common spoken of member of my clan, he is in the kekki genkai, ninjutsu, genjutsu and minor taijutsu. Ryn is an exceptional child as many of his clan mates say when it comes to physical training though he has potential but he has no idea how to really use any of that potential for anything except genjutsu, my clan mates ask me to train him a lot because of his talent and chakura level but I have only really taught him shadow clone jutsu and he hasn't shown me yet that I should or if he has the chakura to teach him the rasangon and I'm not so sure about that yet, so far I have only gone through new genjutsus with him and a bit of taijutsu.

You said he had kekki genkai but I have never seen him use it or talk about it.

Well do you remember the land of waves when we fought zabuza and haku?

How do you expect me to forget something like that!

Jeez easy, any way ryn kekki genkai is like haku's but it's not the same exact thing.

Sasuke looked at the table he was in deep thought now, why hadn't ryn use his kekki genkai when he fought kiba could it be because he doesn't really know how to use it, could it be that it requires a certain thing before it could be used or was it just too risky to use against kiba and could have easily killed him or something else? Sasuke thought about this before he thought of the next question. Is there any reason that he wouldn't use it.

Naruto remained silent he knew that sasuke had seen ryn fight recently why else would he ask such a question? Sasuke was the kind of person who prefers to know these things if the opportunity came up, naruto thought carefully about what he was going to say this could be the difference between ryn becoming a shinobi or not and naruto didn't want to lower anyone especially in his clan. Ryn doesn't know if he can use it properly as far as I know.

So that's it. Sasuke was once again in thought but this is when sakura noticed something about sasuke.

Sasuke I think you need to take it easy for a while.

Sasuke looked at sakura as if she said a taboo. What do you mean by that, are you saying that I'm not capable of doing something. Sasuke looked at sakura unsure whether to be mad at her or take what she was saying as a joke.

Sasuke when was the last time you really took it easy and you had nothing you where up to in other words just took a day off pretty much a vacation? To naruto Kakashi and sai you look completely fine but I'm a medical ninja and from the looks of it to me your just ready to flat out fall from exhaustion!

Sasuke didn't know what to think at all he never heard sakura yell at him unless it was serious or if he was breaking her heart which now he hated doing because now he thinks of her as his comrade again. The same thing could have been said about naruto , kakashi, and sai they were flat out shocked to hear this especially from her after all she had a crush on the guy for who knows how long.

Sakura I feel completely fine don't you think I would have told otherwise?

Than answer my question when was the last time you took it easy?

Sasuke was silent he was trying to remember the last time he took it easy but he kept drawing up blanks and when he thought about a day he remembered he did something that day he never really did think about it, his mind finally brought him to the last time it was before he left the village to join orochimaro, the day before itachi killed the clan.

You can't remember can you sasuke.

I remember sakura it was. Sasuke paused he knew this was a battle he was going to lose and sakura was going to beat him when he spoke. B-be-fore i-itachi ki-killed my c-clan.

Sakura stared at sasuke blankly the only thought that sasuke had was that this was going to hurt one way or another and that there was really no way out of it, naruto, kakashi and sai looked at sakura then at sasuke, sakura hadn't moved for a few seconds and they were being tortured by the suspense.

You haven't taken a stinking break since when. Sakura grabbed sasuke by the collar of his shirt. Are you trying to die you dang fool! Stuff like that is going to end up killing you! You don't have rock lee's natural resistance to things like that!

Sakura I swear I feel completely fine.

Then why where you trembling so much while we walked here you couldn't even hold your own head up most of the way here and you kept you hand on the hilt of your sword the whole time dang it! Sasuke felt like he was shrinking not once in his life had he been in this kind of spot before he didn't know what to do at all let alone save some of his pride all he could do was let sakura yell at him.

Well what do you expect me to do I can't do it tonight now that you've yelled at me like a maniac and I can't do it tomorrow because I still have a class to teach.

You're not going to teach anything tomorrow. Sakura sprouted the smile of evil or what it felt like to sasuke at that moment. What do you meen by that sakura?

I'll just have to teach in your place. That idea did not make sasuke happy in the least who knows what she would do if he allowed that to happen she would be coming in and everyone asking where he was and her answer would be that he was too weak to come in person on the last day after he had never once not been there the whole year! There is no chance on this earth that I'm going to let you do that!

Well I guess there is only one option left.

What might that be? Sasuke knew he was going to regret saying that.

I'm going to teach while you sit there like a bum in your chair.

Sasuke didn't know if that was any better or a whole lot worse. And how do you expect to do that there not just going to let you be a teacher without a reason from the head or the hokage. Sasuke inner face palmed he never should have mentioned the hokage she was sakura's sensei and normally lissons to her.

I'm going to bring you to tsunaday tonight! She wouldn't let one of her strongest shinobi fall or be in such a condition like you are I highly doubt she's going to take your side. With that sakura pulled sasuke out of his seat and began to drag him by the arm out the restaurant. Naruto, kakashi and sai looked at each other.

Poor sasuke huh.

Yeah. Kakashi sighed. He is a goner after all isn't he slowly developing a crush on sakura now.

I have seen many man fall in root but never as hard as him yet. Should we help him?

Kakashi and naruto looked at sai with a glare they didn't know if he was joking or still didn't know sakura's fury.

That is a mission I will never accept.

You didn't think I ment that did you even I know the wrath of a woman.

Hey do you think they'll be back? More barbeque for us then.

(The next day)

Sakura walked into the class room with a more then exhausted sasuke following behind her hating this day of his life, the talk well more like yelling while furniture was breaking that he got from tsunaday last night was still effecting him and he now literally looked like he was going to die he walked towards his table and sat down in his chair his hair covering is face while sakura was standing up in front of the class wondering how hard this could be sasuke said it was pretty easy, sasuke only had a few thoughts right now one was that not even itachi could take the yelling he got but he knew there was no way out so he stared at sakura giving her a look that said you better not embarrass me.

Uh hi my name is sakura harino for reason's concerning sasuke's health he will not be teaching you today he is here right now because he doesn't trust me to not make him look like a fool in front of all of you. It was that moment sasuke had his head on the the desk and gave a loud sigh similar to something dying that was heard by the whole class.

He also is being forced to endure this against his will. Sasuke gave another sigh. Anyway. Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper written by sasuke to read to the class at the very beginning of the day before she did anything. Sakura cleared her throat. Today is the day you all graduate but that does not mean you're not coming back here, once you leave here today you will be assigned to a team of three and a sensei it will be that sensei's choice whether or not you should become genin as by tradition, but even when you do become genin expect your life to get harder for you some you can become chunin and then jonin or you may remain genin forever or chunin forever as a shinobi you could die in a heart beat in a devilishly simple way being a shinobi means your risking your life for everything you care for remember you don't become a chunin if your weak or jonin either but it can also be that your strong but you can't become a chunin or jonin for example neither naruto uzimaki the hero of the leaf or sasuke uchiha became chunin just because they were strong no for sasuke he used to be an S-rank criminal that betrayed the leaf but now he came back and vows to protect it and naruto who mastered the power of the nine tails and ended the 4th great shinobi war they became chunin because they passed the chunin exam then they where made jonin. As you take your path on the road of the shinobi you will face hardship but remember what is important my sensei told me in the shinobi world those who don't follow orders are scum but those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum. Everyone in the room looked at her as if she made the best speech ever. Now as I am told this is your final day here so it is going to be different you will be given a test to see what you have learned from this school right now.

Sakura took the stack of papers on sasuke's desk and began to pass them throughout the class once everyone had the test she had it begin. She walked towards sasuke who still had his face on the desk, she stood behind him and he gave no reaction at all until she poked him, he gave her a schedule of the day without looking at her he looked like he was in pain the way he was. Sakura began to read the schedule for the day it was shorter than usual probably due to the team assignments. The day went by faster then sakura thought after the test things got done quick now it was time for the team match ups sasuke had asked sakura if he was aloud that at least since it didn't require any physical requirement and so she let him, the teams were now nearing the end.

Team 12 will be tonsu saratobi, haihu abarami and tobi nara. Now the final team will be team 9 they are len hyuga, kaita hataka and ryn uzimaki, the numbers of the teams that weren't here are in the other class. Sasuke looked at team 9, ryn was as usual pretty much bored and wearing his normal red shirt with orange lines around the waist, coaler and at the end of this sleves that only went up to his elbows with another orange line connecting the other 4 in the center and his red shorts similar to sasuke's when he was a genin. Len was in his usual blue shirt and same black shorts it was similar to neji's old style and kaita who was wearing the same style of a white shirt and black pants with a giant hankerchip like thing tied around her waist in a triangle fold. Sasuke took a deep sigh those three weren't the closet people ever but he didn't have time to worry. It was at the end of the day and he could now leave the teams sensei's would come for them and he had nothing left to do. Sasuke was lead out of the school by sakura and where heading to where sasuke now lived he was going to be forced to relax the whole day.

(Uzimaki compound 5.35 PM)

Naruto held his arms behind his head as he walked down the path near the pound and training yard where several uzimake's were practicing there ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu and some practicing with there kekki genkai. The path was empty this time of day everyone was doing something at this time in the compound of their own will, naruto walked closer to the pound and the cherry blossom trees along the edge it was peaceful and naruto was wondering what he should do he hadn't gotten a mission and he didn't know who was free, naruto was soon comeing to the gate of the compound and was planning to leave he hadn't found anything to do in the compound so he was going to walk around the village for a while to see if he could find anything. As he came to the gate he heard a voice from behind him one he hadn't heard for awhile now and wished he hadn't.

So the nine tailed fox jinchuriki has become a clan leader I never thought that the uzimaki clan could be reunited.

Naruto turned around to see a familer person wearing the akatshiki cloak. Madara?

Long time no see naruto so it's true you have lost the power of the nine tails for now I've been here the whole time yet you never once did sence me. Naruto instendly made a shadow clone and had him in position for the rasangon.

Why are you here!

As reckless as ever, don't worry I'm not here to fight that will come in time, but if I had I clearly would have the advantage in strength, no what I came here for is to see what has been going on in the village.

What do you meen? Naruto was both argry and curious about madara being here.

Ever since the 4th war things have changed in everyone of the great hidden villages, let me you an example, the hidden sand village has recently had a major increase in puppet users and the kazakage has been training harder than he ever had before I wonder why? Naruto growled under his breath when he heard madara say that he knew he was lying about why madara had always been a nuisance. Like I said each of the five great hidden villages have had changes but for now let's leave that at a pause and talk about the lesser hidden villages and common people, I believe you remember the hidden star village am I correct?

Naruto tighten his free hand into a fist all the while being shocked from what he had just heard he hadn't been to the hidden star village in more than three years. During the 4th war there were many villages that been caught in the cross fire now what became of those villages? Well some had been completely eradicate, some began to rebuild, a few had disbanded, and some joined the people of other villages and formed a new one and so on and so on. One of those villages was the hidden star it began to rebuild not only what it once was but what it would be, during its rebuilding a great deal of people from destroyed villages joined with the hidden star, as it stands today the hidden star is believed to have the size and number to become a new great hidden village, may very well be a new kage soon.

Naruto thought to himself still ready to attack madara if he made the wrong move but he did wonder why madara had brought up the hidden star what was his reason furthermore why was he even here if he had no intention of taking the nine tails from naruto all of this began to make naruto even more frustrated and confused. Now let me return to the five great hidden villages, you are in line more then ever to become the hokage just like your father but it's not just you either sasuke who was once a key component in my plans has regained his light and I doubt there is any way I can make him come to me willingly again he also is in line for hokage even after all crimes he had committed now let me talk about the changes that I have had.

Naruto felt like he was going to die if he had to lisson to him ramble but he also knew that this was his chance to gather Intel from madara and an opportunity like this was to good to pass up even if what he had to say was horrifying. The plan for project tsukinomi is still in motion as it should be, the truth is I posses the ability to start a 5th great shinobi war whenever I so desire. Naruto tightened his fist even more if madara could do that now then it would cause a great deal of trouble knowing madara stuff like that would be easy for him that's when naruto saw another figure come from behind madara, it had egg white and light gray scale skin and two horn like stumps on its head with the yellow gold colored eyes of a lizard and grayish purple colored hair, naruto stood in shock at who it was so much that he was paralyzed him and the clone of himself he spoke in a slow voice like hinata usually made whenever he was around her.

Ka-kabu-to? It was none other than kabuto the person who used to be orochimarus research helper, he was somewhat a better medical ninja then sakura and also a trained spy once upon a time and he knew everyone of orochimaru's labs and hideouts, sasuke had told him about the fight he had with kabuto that he had become incredibly strong it took sasuke and itachi together to take him down. Kabuto slid his glasses up into place and stared at naruto with a devilish smile, if looks could kill naruto would have fallen dead.

It's been a while hasn't it naruto, are you still that reckless boy that sent me flying with a rasangon or has age ment something and you've matured since then, it's a shame that I'm now fighting against orochimaru now he's on your side now am I right. It was true orochimaru was brought back to life and had come back to konoha and became a head researcher in jutsu but naruto couldn't responded to kabuto he was still amazed and oh most a little frightened by how kabuto now looked. What madara says is right we can start a war anytime we feel like it we could even destroy the village now or at least cause a bit of damage. Naruto swallowed hard he knew far too well what either one could do but if they did it together it would be who knows how much worse and he didn't doubt kabuto's words when he said something like this he ment it. That's when kabuto pointed to the giant basket on his back, naruto just noticed as kabuto reached in it and pulled out a green cover scroll with the word written on it. Kabuto smiled. I'm not being overly confident when I say with this single scroll I could destroy a squad of ANBU. These is just one of the fruits my research has produced, care to have a little fight naruto? Naruto grit his teeth as he thought of his options if he fought kabuto there would be a chance he could get rid of him and make the threat smaller but on the other hand he didn't know what kabuto could do if he lost madara could get the nine tails.

Kabuto remember what are plans are. Kabuto looked at madara and put the scroll away. Now as I said I can start the 5th great ninja war anytime now but I still have things I must do first. What do you meen? If I told you then where is the surprise I prefer to keep things secret but I will let you know this my own power has increased twice what it was when I last fought you and I have no intentions of losing again. I will come for the nine tails when the time is right. A vortex of was made in the air it was like seeing the air swirl into madaras eye as if it was like heat lines, madara was going but before he and kabuto did he threw a scroll at naruto's feet. You can have this we have no use for it anymore. And like that both were gone, naruto stood there frozen in place for a few secants as the clone burst into smoke, naruto looked down at the scroll at his feet wondering just what it was and why madara gave him it, naruto gave a sigh of relief since madara was gone he picked up the scroll and was prepared for the worst. Naruto unrolled it and for a second his heart stopped the scroll had two summoning circles on it but they where unmarked. He rerolled it and put it in his pocket as he ran down the road his destination sasuke uchiha's house.

* * *

**cliff hanger isn't it well things are just beginning to heat up expect more to happen next time and you won't believe what naruto will get from madara, sorry for any miss spelled names if any of them are missed spelled leave a review it helps out to**


	3. chapter 3 question and answers

**Hello there to the people who read my story today there is a longer one and there maybe a gap between when I post part four if any of you care for that.**  
disclaimer** I do not own naruto but I love the show the only thing I own is the plot, new characters and new bloodline limits.**

**I still don't know how to spell a few names so don't hate me for it.**

* * *

There was a hectic argument at sasuke uchiha's residence he was arguing with sakura about relaxing, sasuke wanted to some training even if he had to be easy about it but sakura being stubborn wouldn't budge with sasuke's excuses about feeling lazy if he had to stay on his coach for the whole day watching something on his television it wasn't in his character for something like that. Sasuke was also stubborn about it and wouldn't back down he wouldn't except relaxing if he was forced to. The tv had already been turned on and sasuke was sitting on his black coach looking up at sakura.

"I told you for the hundredth time I'm not going to lay on this coach and watch some random shinobi battle on television when I could be sparing with some random shinobi!"

"And I told you for the one hundred and 1th time you're not going to push your body like that today!"

"This is pointless neither of us is going to back down at this rate."

That was when naruto burst through the door and nearly hit the counter as he came running in, neither sasuke or sakura was expecting naruto to barge right in completely exhausted from running he was literally sweating like mad. Sasuke and sakura stopped there arguing and stared at naruto both had the same thought. "What the hecks wrong with you, you nearly hit my counter!"

Naruto pounded his chest for air and he spoke when he got it. "I saw madara uchiha just now and he began to talk to me about changes in all of the great hidden villages, the after math of the 4th war, how he is now even stronger and how he could start the 5th Great War whenever he felt like it now!"

Sakura and sasuke stared in horror at naruto they didn't know if it was just a really bad joke or if he was telling the truth but one thing both were sure of if madara really just spoke to naruto then bad things were about to happen. Sasuke face palmed it was loud and hard as it left a red hand print on sasuke's forehead. "What else could go wrong today!" Naruto handed sakura the scroll and she laid it out on the coffee table in front of sasuke, a scared look came across her face as she looked at the two summoning circles she laid the scroll on the floor then wondered which one to do first it ended up being the one closest to the edge, she looked at naruto then at sasuke.

"Right here I go both of you well mainly naruto for right now be ready."

Sasuke grunted she didn't even want him to do anything even if the dang scroll was trapped. Sakura let out a yell then activated the seal. There was a huge burst of smoke that filled the air and then the whole room, sasuke walked toward the large window that was on his right chocking and coughing on the smoke as he opened the window. He turned back to naruto and sakura who also were coughing but had stopped and where now staring dumfounded at what was just summoned it took sasuke a few secants before he could see why but when he did he was also speechless, there on the carpet of sasuke's living room was a man that he knew, the guy was still alive and the three knew this because he was breathing but he was also knocked out the guy was yamato, he had been taken by madara for a while and no one could save him because they didn't know where he was in the slightest not even sasuke. Yamato was also a ninja who was naruto and sakura's fill in for kakashi when kakashi was in the hospital, naruto would have saved him during the 4th war but he didn't know he was captured by kabuto until it was too late.

They heard him grown, everyone was looking at him in suspense until they heard the sound of him snoring, he was both knocked out and asleep.

"What the? Naruto?"

"Yeah sakura I don't know either but for some reason madara gave us yamato back."

"Hey I know that this is your reunion with the guy but shouldn't we tell kakashi sensei, tsunaday and everyone else about this and rush him to the hospital now?"

Naruto performed shadow clone jutsu making seven clones each holding up yamato somewhere and then moving him out the door sakura followed naruto out sasuke did as well closing the door behind him.

"Where do you think you're going sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at sakura. "I know you're so post to be making me relaxed but you are taking this to seriously walking isn't going to take a lot out of me."

"Hey you two can bicker like an old couple later, let's go!" Both of them shot naruto the look of death at the remark, naruto instantly had a bad feeling.

(Konoha hospital)

Tsunaday stood in the corner asking naruto questions about what madara had told him in his encounter while sakura was looking at yamato sighing in relief after hearing he was alright same as kakashi who was on the other side. "His condition isn't serious at least we know that." Sasuke turned to look at naruto tsunaday was beginning to ask him questions he didn't even know how to answer, It was also at that moment that yamato had came to, when he saw sasuke he reacted quick, he shot up two lines of wood from the ground wrapping around sasukes legs, waist and arms making sasuke less than happy.

"What the heck!" Sakura and kakashi both tried to explain at the same time but yamato could barely even tell if what he heard where words at first, he noticed he was in the hospital and for some reason on a bed with kakashi and sakura yelling at him, he felt that he was quickly getting more question then answers. It was when kakashi and sakura stopped yelling at once and began to speak one at a time that yamato could understand them.

"Yamato sasuke isn't an enemy."

"He came back to konoha a while ago oh most a year now."

"Please put him down and reframe from crushing his rib cage please."

Yamato looked in front of him and saw a very ticked off uchiha in front of him. Yamato undid his jutsu as sasuke dropped to the ground muttering under his breath. Yamato held his arm behind his head scratching the back of his head." Can someone please tell me what's happening?"

"Yamato the question isn't what's happening it's what happened." Kakashi held his head. "Where to begin. You were captured by kabuto, and madara used your wood element for his own use, your wood element was used to make madara's army of zetsus stronger during the 4th great ninja war." "I see, wait the 4th great ninja war!" "Yes the 4th war, it is now over but madara is still a threat Naruto fought him in an epic battle in the battle naruto had become one with nine tails in other words the two are friends now in the war madara used reanimated ninjas and was in league with kabuto, itachi was one of those ninjas but used a genjutsu on himself that forced him to protect the leaf, he along with sasuke had joined forces to stop kabuto and end the reanimatetion jutsu, sasuke had a change of heart and helped along with team taka and orochimaru who also had a change of heart, I'll go into details of the battle with madara later but sasuke along with many other people fought against madara it was then after the war that sasuke returned to konoha after a trial with the kage now as another hero of the leaf along with sakura, but it was then that we found out that naruto couldn't use the power of the nine tails for awhile at least and that sasuke's eternal mangyko sharingon was also unable to be used for awhile, the aftermath of the war left a need for shinobi of high caliber in all five of the great hidden villages so sasuke surprisingly became a teacher, and naruto in that time also reformed the uzumaki clan and became clan leader. Orochimaru became one of konoha's head researchers, juugo of team taka became a konoha's animal trainer and speaker, kariki of team taka became a researcher in medical ninjutsu and suigestu of team taka is currently forming a special konoha squad called the seven swords men of the leaf. There was also the news of a new hokage stating a new one would be chosen soon right now sasuke, sakura and naruto are in line for it. The chunin exam will soon be held in a few months now. Now I can tell you why you are in a hospital bed, you see you where given back to us by madara in a scroll knocked out at the uzumaki compound. Now we are facing the threat of a 5th great ninja war as madara told naruto."

Yamato stared at kakashi he was amazed and shocked at how much had happened in such a short time he was truly blown away by this and everything he heard.

"Now there was another seal in the scroll that has still not yet been released." Sakura held the scroll in front of yamato, he stared at it as if his life depended on it and for some reason he felt like he did. "We do not know what will happen once the seal is released so we need you to be ready."

Sakura put the scroll on the table next to yamato, she unrolled it and took a deep breath everyone was now looking at it and her in suspense feeling like there heart could stop at any secant. Sakura took a deep breath she didn't feel ready about it no one in the room did but she had to do it now, she took another deep breath then stared at the scroll and released it, an intense surge of power burst out from the scroll rocking the table, sakura backed away from the scroll to get distance, a bright object shot out and began to bounce around the room without touching anything but air, sasuke ducked as it came at him, it bounced off the air before it could touch the wall and head towards kakashi, it missed kakashi's head by an inch as it went passed him on his left side, again it bounced off the air before it hit the wall and came towards yamato just as he ducked it hit the wall and came towards naruto who was standing in the door way, for some reason the object's speed increased making it undodgeable for naruto.

The next thing they knew was that naruto was on the ground yelling in agony covering his eyes rolling back and forth on the ground. Everyone stared at naruto in shear horror no one ever had seen naruto in so much pain before it took everyone at least three secants before they could move after being paralyzed by their shock. Sasuke and sakura ran to naruto their faces in shock still. Tsunaday got in between them trying to see what was wrong but naruto's constant turning made it impossible to hold him still, several nurses and doctors came running to the room but none could hold naruto still or make him remove his hands, hinata, kiba, and shino who where there because they were getting medicine for an upcoming mission heard the screaming and all three ran to naruto with the same horrified expression as sasuke and sakura. If hinata wasn't so worried she would have fainted at the sight of naruto in so much pain. Like everyone else the three tried to ask what the problem was but like everyone else naruto had been screaming so much he couldn't hear them. It was then that hinata used her byakugan and saw that something was wrong with his eyes.

"Naruto get a grip man!"

"Naruto!"

Kiba and shino's attempts proved to be in vain as naruto continued tossing and turning and was now hitting the sides of the door hard, even the nine tails heard naruto's yelling but even he couldn't figure out why. It was then that naruto yelled a sentence. "My eyes they feel like they've been stabbed by kuni's!" outside the hospital tenten, lee, ino, shikamaru and choji who where passing by where now running towards naruto with the same expressions as everyone, cuts and scrapes began to form on naruto's face and other parts of his body underneath his close, blood began to run down his face and naruto's yelling became even louder. Naruto yelled the loudest he could then his yelling began to die down until it was small grunts of pain and then all noise he was making died out. Naruto stopped turning and was now breathing hard with his hands still on his face. After a few secants he bent his back up right so he was facing sakura he still had his hands still covering his eyes, after a few secants that seemed to be like torture naruto slowly took his hands off his eyes.

"What the living heck just happened to me! My eyes felt like they were being pierced like a pin cushion but now the pain is completely gone." Naruto fully removed his hands from his face but held his head down so no one could see his face. Sakura sighed loudly.

"At least that's…over?"

Naruto looked at her she was completely paralyzed he turned to sasuke but the same thing happened when naruto looked at him, naruto stood up and looked at kakashi and yamato but the same thing happened to them, he turned to the last person in the room tsunaday yet the same thing happened to her. Everyone behind naruto was confused at the sudden silence. "Hey what's wrong with you guys narutos fine now?" "Kibas right I don't have any more pain in my eyes."

Naruto turned around and kiba fell under the same thing the same happened to everyone behind him. Naruto put his arm behind his head and scratched his neck, he was now really confused. "What's wrong with you people why are you giving me the silent treatment?" "Naruto your eyes!"

"Kiba I just said my eyes are fine!" Naruto was now getting annoyed and frustrated. "I really don't know why you're being so weird." Sakura tapped naruto on the shoulder and he turned to her and saw a mirror in her hands.

"Naruto take a good look at your eyes."

Naruto looked in the mirror and fell under the same emotion everyone felt, his eyes were different completely different. Naruto held the mirror to his side in amazement. "I-I-I, I have the rinnigon?"

Kakashi placed his hand on naruto's shoulder. "You have the rinnigon just like pein had."

(Training ground)

Naruto, sasuke, sakura and kakashi had walked to the training ground to see if what naruto had really was the rinnigon or if it was a trick. Naruto went near the water looking at his own reflection he didn't believe it, he didn't know why he now had the rinnigon. "Naruto, we are going to see if that really is the rinnigon or not if it is you should have nagato's power to control gravity, we are going to test that be seeing if you can move the water." "Right." Naruto was still flustered up by the news of him having the rinnigon, when kakashi was far enough away naruto held out his arm and shouted what pein had when he used the ability, it was then confirmed to naruto that he indeed had it as the water in front of him was pushed back ten feet in a half circle.

"You really do have the rinnigon naruto."

"I guess that means that I have all of nagatos abilities now." Naruto turned to kakashi only to see him amazed again.

"Naruto the rinnigon, your eyes there back to normal now!"

Naruto had done more tests with kakashi and they came to the conclusion that naruto could activate and deactivate the rinnigon at will. Naruto smirked in front of them all. "With the rinnigon I can now stop madara even easier now, I really am awesome right, either madara lost his mind or is pretty stupid if he gave me the rinnigon." Naruto fell silent when he saw the expressions on their faces.

"There's just one thing that gets me, why would madara give you his enemy and target such a powerful weapon madara isn't a fool, maybe, no that's impossible the rinnigon is the most powerful eye power, isn't it?"

Naruto looked and kakashi in concern. "Kakashi sensei is there something wrong."

"Is it possible that madara gave you the rinnigon because he found an even more powerful eye power?" The very mention of the thought was one to be concerned, but the rinnigon used to be something that very few people heard of so the idea for there to be an even more powerful eye power was not far off.

"If that really is what were dealing with then what else dose madara now have? He knows I have the eternal mankekuy sharingon and if naruto now has the rinnigon that would mean that he either has something that is superior to the two or something that has the abilities of both but the question is does something that powerful even exist?"

"I don't." Before naruto could finish his sentence he felt something come over him like a strong breeze the next thing he knew he was facing the nine tails. Naruto stood confused as to why he was here all of a sudden. "Kurama, you haven't talked to me for a while now is there something you want to tell me?"

The giant fox looked at naruto. "Naruto for a while my chakura had been closed off to you because of it to recover I'm telling you now that it has finally been recovered."

"That's great kurama but what's the emergency then you sound like there's a catch to it."

"There is, you still are unable to use any of my charkura unless I am in control of your body". The nine tails stood up making the ground beneath naruto shake. "Your body has not recovered from the use of my chakura yet if I were to give it to you now you would die however when I am in control of your body things change your body will become recovered because of my chakura is filling you and not your own right now your body will only accept the chakura of one of us at a time."

"So how long is it before you and I can team up like we did when we fought madara in the 4th war?"

"Give or take a week at least my power has already began to increase the rate for your recovery how ever in order for it to work you need to keep yourself in check."

"Hey what do you mean by that kurama are you saying I'm careless!"

Nine tails looked down at naruto and began to laugh a bit. "You sometimes are ever since you were a child you have in some way or another been careless but right now it's important for you to be careful if you're not you will die that I can assure you, do not use your rinnigon more than a few times daily 5 would be the best limit second don't go into your sage mode that amount of energy may still be too much for you to handle third don't use the rasen shuriken unless it's a last resort forth and finally don't make more than 20 shadow clones at once."

"Kurama you do know that, that makes me pretty defenseless, you left me with only normal rasangon a few shadow clones and the summoning jutsu!"

"Like it or not that is the only way for you to regain are bond of chakura again faster! Naruto you have always relied on jutsu that requires a large portion of your chakura maybe now is the time for you to learn new ninjutsu that does not have you end up exhausted."

"How do you expect me to do that as far as things have always been, I've been better with hard ninjutsu that requires a lot of chakura then easy ninjutsu that is easy to learn and requires little chakura no matter how wrong that sounds!"

"This isn't the time or the place for you to argue with me like an old man!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "So what am I so post to do then?"

"I'll let you find the answer to that, after all this is your own fault for knowing so little ninjutsu."

Before naruto had a comeback nine tails had put him out of his mind and was now in front of three people who were more than a little ticked off. "Sorry kurama was talking to me."

"So what did the nine tails say to you?"

"He basically told me to be useless for a week saying I can't use more than 20 shadow clones at once, I can only use the rinnigon 5 times per day, I can't use my sage mode or rasen shrunken and I can use summoning jutsu and he was telling me how I need more ninjutsu skills or I would die."

Kakashi looked down at naruto. "He does know the condition of your body at all times. For now it looks like you need to lisson to him."

(Three weeks later)

Naruto never thought that it would happen so quick first he became a clan leader and now he was the hokage in an office, he remembered how it happened he was with sasuke sakura and kakashi at the compound the day after he had his bond with the nine tails fully restored an ANBU wearing a cat mask and black shorts and short sleeves had given him a letter from the counsel and feudal lord stating that he was the next hokage starting tomorrow the letter also stated that sasuke was the closest one beside's naruto to become hokage and he would become hokage if naruto were to die. It was also the day that sasuke finally asked sakura for a date and she accepted without a second thought.

Naruto had remembered the events as he scanned through the documents on his desk he was almost done with them to, he remembered that he was chosen as hokage because he had some experience with the clan and that he had the power to protect the leaf not only that but he had relationships as a friend to a multitude of people in all of the great hidden villages, he sighed in relief knowing that he was almost finished with the documents for the day and no more should be coming for the rest of the day. Shizuna had walked in companied by tonton in her arms.

"Naruto."

"You need something shizuna?"

"No I don't have anything that I need I came in here to see how you were doing you really are faster than tsunaday when it comes to paperwork surprisingly."

"Did sasuke return from the mission yet I had word that he would be here in a few hours."

"Not that I know of."

Naruto folded his hands the current paperwork was about the rouge ninja's that had been killed along a few roads in the out regions of the fire country, the border of the sand country, and near some of the roads that travelers took, there were also reports of skilled mercenary ninjas and traveling ninjas that met the same fate. Most of whom didn't commit any serious crime, but no one knew who was doing it and there wasn't any clues left either about the killer, naruto had sent out ANBU to gather information about it but they were either killed or found nothing Sasuke's mission had involved this in some aspects.

"Shizuna I need to ask you something."

She was a little more than surprised to hear her name. "What is it?"

"do you think the resent event involving the death of highly skilled ninja has to involve him?"

"I would make bets but I wouldn't hold out my money if you're talking about madara, if it is him though why is he killing ninjas rather than reform the akatski? It makes no sense I could understand it if he was taking bodies to the black market for money but why just kill for the fun of it?"

"I have been asking that question all day now I even asked kurama but he also came up with a blank. But the counts of victims are rising each day."

"Your right about that makes you feel sorry for them and infuriated doesn't it."

"Right now my blood is boiling at the thought."

Shazuna could easily see the fury in naruto's eyes he nearly activated the rinnigan twice now and she could feel the anger of the situation. Naruto began to finish the documents as shazuna left the room with tonton. When naruto finished he stared at his empty table frustrated from his thinking and confusion, how could this happen was the question he kept telling himself. Naruto was there for a few minutes in his own thoughts now and hadn't noticed sasuke come in until he hit him upside the head. Naruto looked up at sasuke in a fit. "What the heck was that for sasuke." Naruto rubbed his head sasuke had hit him pretty hard.

"What the heck yourself! Dang it naruto I've been in front of you for the past fifteen minutes now and you never once noticed!"

"Oh sorry sasuke."

"Forget it, here's the report from my mission about the killed ninja." Naruto read through it carefully and felt as if he didn't make any progress from it. The ninja that were killed possessed kekki genkai. "That's all I could get for information." Sasuke sat in a chair in naruto's office next to a window overlooking the whole village the window practical was the wall behind naruto, sasuke had taken a seat because he had a feeling this could take awhile.

"If madara is behind this he's doing a good job keeping what he's doing a secret."

"Hey sasuke you've been doing a lot with this lately why not take the day off from it tomorrow."

Sasuke made a grunt of laughter. "How can I, you wouldn't benefit from it and I would be annoyed with besides if I take the day off then what are you going to do about the situation?"

"I know that already but I also know that it could take some time before we start get answers one day with you not here really won't make a difference."

"I guess you have a point there, whatever I guess one day wouldn't hurt." Sasuke got up from his chair as did naruto both walked out of the office and began to head down the road.

"So I heard you asked sakura on a date." Sasuke looked at naruto with a glare then grunted.

"Whatever but this does make me the first one to ask a girl on a date." Naruto glared at sasuke both grunted in laughter.

"You know there is a girl who I want to ask out."

"That is a first I never thought you'd get a crush with any girl besides sakura."

"Well I knew you were going to get her the moment you stepped into konoha after the war, she's been madly in love with you from the beginning so there was no chance of me with her."

"She never did like you that way it doesn't surprise me and who is this other girl?"

Naruto grinned as he rubbed this hand under his chin, sasuke just stared waiting for naruto's answer now sure he wasn't going to give it straight up. "I'll tell you what if you guess who it is and get it right the first time I'll you otherwise you'll just have to keep guessing." The grin never left naruto's face he had challenged sasuke and was completely confident of him being wrong which also made sasuke pretty annoyed at the same time. Sasuke thought to himself now in the mood to mess with naruto he wasn't going to take this lightly so he held his chin with his fist. Naruto sweatdrop he didn't think that sasuke was going to take it that seriously he normally he wouldn't take this kind of thing that seriously because he didn't really feel like it at all but for once he was, it made naruto feel a little nervous.

Sasuke thought to himself he first thought of ino but that wasn't likely the two weren't close at all, he crossed out sakura, he then thought of tenten but that was just impossible, he then thought of people from other villages, he thought of garra's sister temari but there was no way in life or in death for that, he thought of the hidden cloud but all the girls he knew there were above above his age, he thought of the hidden stone but who did he know from there? He thought of the hidden mist but the only girl naruto really knew was the mizukage and she was too old for him, then he thought about normal people from the leaf, naruto only really knew aumay but she had a boyfriend and was older, then there came a thought that nearly made sasuke face palm since he didn't think of it before, he thought of hinata she for one had always loved naruto ever since they where kids sasuke remembered how sakura told him about the battle with pein how naruto came just in time like a knight in shining armor and had but pinned to the ground literally by the last pein standing and how hinata confessed out loud to everyone, naruto had nearly given up completely to the nine tails and went on a rampage after pein after he had stabbed hinata.

Sasuke turned to naruto confident of his own choice.

Hi-

na-

ta.

Naruto sweat dropped sasuke had figured it out on the first try and was confident of it, naruto sighed in defeat. "Yeah, you got it dead on." Naruto blushed red it was now a day's whenever he thought of her he blushed. Sasuke grunted in victory, he wasn't going to let it end there he wanted to reap the spoils.

"You do know you were the only one who didn't know she loved you right."

Naruto blushed harder now regretting he brought the topic up with sakura. "Let's ask a different question please." The two of them stopped as they saw orochimaru and tsunaday walking down a crossroad on their right, orochimaru for some reason had a smirk and a large bag in his hand and tsunaday looked like she was furious and they knew why as they heard her yell.

"How come you and jiraya always win when we bet!"

Orochimaru stuck his snake like tongue out for a secant as he looked at her. "Perhaps it is that you are not only a legendary sanin you are also the legendary sucker."

"One more round!"

"I believe I have had my fill of robbing you wallet for one day."

"Want to say that again." Tsunaday cracked her knuckles.

"No not really."

The two of them walked passed naruto and sasuke. Naruto and sasuke began their dissent down the steep road that would eventually lead to stairs.

"Tsunaday never learns does she?"

"No she doesn't."

The two of them could see the lights of the village as they walked down the road neither of them knew the time but they had a good feeling it was after ten.

(The next day sasuke's residence 7.00 am)

It was early in the morning as sasuke began to awake from his bed grumbling under his breath and rubbing his eye, he made a loud yawn then remembered he was taking the day off he growled under his breath wishing he hadn't developed the habit of getting up early, he wasn't the kind of person that could go back to sleep he laid there for a minute then finally got out of his bed and headed to his kitchen yawning the whole way as he began to make a family recipe for tea that his mother taught him and put a microwaveable breakfast in the microwave for a minute, he couldn't stop his yawning as he took his now done meal and tea to his black table and grabbed a chair, he hated the early morning there wasn't much to do that he would do either and he was still half asleep.

He was half way done with his meal when he heard the sound of his door creek open and continued to open, thinking to himself who it was he wasn't expecting anyone and he definitely felt a presence. The moment he saw the figure he was wide awake and nearly choked on his breakfast as he dropped his chopsticks completely stunned by who it was.

"So this is where you live now its small compared to your house that was in the uchiha compound, I'm glad you came back to the leaf after so long, I wonder how long has it been since I've seen naruto I see that trusting him even on a wim was the right choice. You also must be asking yourself how I'm even here now, I'll tell you since I'm here."

The stranger pulled up a seat at the table right in front of sasuke, normally sasuke would have been attacking now but he was too stunned by what he saw to even flinch.

"Now then where should I begin I have all the time I want at this moment." Sasuke stared at the person in disbelief.

"How did you find me and how did you even get in the village?"

"Right to the point as always, if you're wondering no I don't know whether or not anyone else maybe here now then where to begin?"

"Did you kill anyone before you got here?"

"Now why would I do that?" The stranger paused then smiled at sasuke. "You've found to love the village I can see, that truly does make me feel happy, no I didn't kill a single soul on the way here I had slipped in through an old escape tunnel from there I had come here completely undetected by any one that includes the ANBU and ninjas at jonin level not even naruto if he has the ability to sense everyone in this village, now."

The stranger bent his arms behind his head. "Where do you want me to start first?"

(Hokage's office 3.00 pm)

Sakura was hunched over naruto's desk as he saw her through the stacks of paperwork that was on his desk. Sakura, kakashi, hinata and all of konohamaru's team where there with similar news but was different due to locations and time.

"Konohamaru are you sure about that are you absolutely sure that it wasn't a fluke!" Naruto felt sweat dropping down his face as he heard the news, konohamaru began to yell back to naruto determined and completely sure.

"I wouldn't lie to you naruto, I swear I saw a guy with the akatski robe on, he was next to the dead body of a female ninja and my whole team saw it as clear as sasuke kissing sakura, I know I saw him on my last mission!" Sakura turned around holding her fist towards konohamaru making him regret what he just said the terrified look on his face told everyone that.

Kakashi looked at naruto the news he had was similar to konohamaru's about the akatski but his was that he saw a piece of the robe of an akatski member in a victims hand just before he died in front of him. Sakura's news was that she had a victim who survived but was in the hospital due to server injury and couldn't give any information due to being knocked cold and left to die. Hinata's reason was that she actually saw a battle take place but couldn't see the akatski members face but from the sound of the voice it wasn't kabuto or madara it was lucky for the victim that she had been there to save her. Kakashi looked at naruto in concern and naruto saw it.

"If what everyone says is true we can no longer deny this as madara's doing, but could he really reform the akatski in just one short year even if he's alone he's a threat to the five great nations and now he's attacking ninja of S-rank caliber and leaving them for dead."

Naruto pounded his table as the sound shut everyone in the room up, naruto was trembling with anger it was bad enough that madara killed seven of the tailed beast jinchuriki and people in the forth war and even his own parents on the day of his birth and made him an orphan to fend for himself but now he was killing innocent people who had done nothing to him for what looked like no reason this made naruto burn with anger so much that the rinnigon oh most activated. Naruto slowly lifted his head looking at everyone.

"Madara it makes me sick just thinking what he did to sasuke when he had him, telling him the truth about itachi, using the truth to bend sasuke to his will just for his own plans and making his life a living hell! Speaking of witch where is sasuke?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "What's taking him its odd for him to be late?"

Hinata poked her fingers together. "N-naru-to d-didn't y-you give him the d-day off?"

Naruto face palmed as everyone heard the slap. "One day one day off I give him and it really might kill me, thanks hinata."

Hinata blushed wildly. "Thank you naruto."

Kakashi sighed and looked out the window for a view of the village, he thought it would sooth the stress he was feeling but what he got he couldn't believe, he didn't believe what he saw but knew it was real, kakashi yelled out. "Naruto behind you!"

Naruto was caught off guard by kakashi's sudden outburst and was equally stunned when he saw sasuke slam open the door with his eternal magekuy sharingon activated chidori ready in his right hand and sword ready to be drawn at any second while the door nearly came off its hinges from the force while at the same time he heard the glass shatter loudly behind him.

Naruto quickly turned around to see a guy in the akatski robe jumping through the window. He was aiming to kill. Naruto jumped from his chair grabbing hinata since she was the closest to the window catching her bridal style as the glass shattered behind him hinata was blushing so hard and naruto was to as he turned to the akatski member on his desk scattering papers on the floor. The akatski member turned as he quickly stood up from his crouching position sending any glass that was on him to the floor as his robe threw more around as he turned to naruto with a sword very similar to sasukes in his left hand. The akatski member shouted as if he was about to complete a hunt.

"6th hokage your life is mine!"

Sasuke charged at the akatski with the chidori ready. Before sasuke however could even begin to charge at him a kuni rushed past the akatski only two inches from his face and in a second was in arms reach the akatski looked the way it came.

"What the?"

Before the akatski could finish a strong force at his side shot him back out the window just before the kuni was a foot out of arms reach with the force capable of felling a tree, the moment the akatski was a foot from the window he was knocked back to the ground hard by someone wearing black everything happened faster than the sasukes sharinggon could see. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks his jaw dropped at how fast things had happened as he heard multiple voices' outside it was obvious that the akatski was in a battle now.

Naruto quickly got to his feet and was helping hinata stand up and turned to sasuke the moment she was naruto was now brushing off any glass from his red robe which was a lot like the one he whore when he fought pein pretty much exact. Naruto and sasuke stared at each other naruto was the first to speak.

"I couldn't sense his chakura."

"What the heck was that!"

Without a moment of hesitation naruto made a single shadow clone who instantly sat down and was gathering natural energy naruto knew that if he used nine tails chakura there could be consequences as he jumped out the window after the akatski followed by sasuke leaving everyone else stunned in place the two of them landed on the ground and where amazed by how much damage there was already, ANBU laid all around them sasuke quickly counted 20 with his sharingon being it was faster than the normal human eye each ANBU had been taken out. Naruto and sasuke where amazed to see just who was fighting the akatski there where two, one was fighting the akatski head on while the other was 20 yards away recoiling from an attack but what was the most shocking about the one who was fighting the akatski head on was that he was wearing the hokage robe.

Naruto knew exactly who it was but didn't believe it, the man had blond hair and the words 4th hokage on the back of his robe naruto stood stunned as he saw that it really was the forth and also his father minito who was killed along with his wife kushina naruto's mother but how was he here he was so post to be dead not alive currently fighting an akatski member, regardless of how stunned he was naruto made another single shadow clone as soon as the akatski had his back to him naruto ran at the akatski with a giant rasangon in his hand. Minito heard naruto coming and back stepped to his left as naruto ran right by him, the akatski however side stepped missing naruto by an inch as he passed him, naruto quickly felt another wave of shock pass over him how could the akatski have dodged him running at this speed with only a second to realize it.

As naruto ran past the akatski the akatski quickly swung his sword out to strike naruto but quickly block as sasuke swung his sword. Sasuke grit this teeth he knew that this guy had to be extremely talented with his sword to block a quick blow like that. That's when sasuke had a good look at the guy, he had light brown hair and a bit pale skin but his eyes was what caught his attention the akatski had byakugon and mangkeky sharingon.

"Heh so you're the infamous sasuke uchiha, madara didn't lie you are strong and troublesome even if your chakura coils still look like there recovering just a bit, you're going to be fun." The akatski's eyes instantly turned to his left and the akatski back stepped as he saw a familiar person stop his rasangon in front of him and that person was none other than jiriah another person so post to be dead. Jiriah turned to see naruto and the akatski, the akatski was now smiling deviously as if this was a game. The akatski side stepped to twenty feet in just a few seconds and dodged as the third hokage charged at him another person so post to be dead.

Naruto stared at the third hokage, minito and jiriah three incredible strong people who were not only so post to be dead but had been very close to him as he grew up. The akatski now at least ten yards away smiled as he held out his arms at his sides as if he was giving a greeting while at the same time giving a devilishly chilling smile and laugh similar to the one sasuke made to naruto right after he killed danzo when he was still a rouge ninja.

"My, my look at this what an audience before me, sasuke uchiha a ninja of S-rank proportions wilding the sharingon and chidori with a fancy sword for better taste, jiriah a legendary sanin said to have died at the hands of pein in a battle of epic proportions, the third hokage a wise old man with incredible power, minito the 4th hokage one of the best ninjas the village of the hidden leaf had to offer the world and naruto uzumaki the nine tail jinchirki toad sage and 6th hokage! What a crowd of people this is going to be fun!"

Naruto now standing up stared at the akatski who appeared to have lost his mind naruto could sense how strong the blood lust of this man was unsure whether to use the rinnigon or not.

Jiriah looked down at naruto. "This one is pretty tricky and from the looks of it you my apprentice did the impossible and got sasuke back I guess being a fool worked out than."

Sasuke grunted at the remark and was also a little irritated at jiriah. Jiriah looked down at sasuke who was on his other side. "Sorry no time to explain."

Sasuke looked at jiriah and gritted his teeth jiriah was still taller.

"You don't need to I was already in formed."

Jiriah looked down at naruto and smirked. "You've come pretty far naruto if your hokage."

"Farther than you think, what's this guy's deal why isn't he attacking?"

"This guy loves to fight that's what minito the third and myself have come up with he won't attack until he feels bored or until we go he's the kind that savors the fighting like a cat and a mouse, it works to our advantage we can come up with a strategy in the time he takes a pause but the sharingon and byakugon are a hard combo to beat but he only focus the byakugon in front of him mostly."

Minito began to take up where jiriah stopped. "He has no strategy but his raw power makes it so he doesn't need one he's like the nine tails in that remark, he is careless at times and commonly makes stupid mistakes that's the moment the three of us usually were able to touch him this isn't the first time we fought him either."

Naruto looked up at his father who now was giving a short smile for some reason. "Like he is now."

Naruto heard the sound of a yell near the akatski and quickly turned to see a woman with red long hair punch the akatski on his left off guard the woman was naruto's mother and if there was anything that he knew about her it was that she had unnaturally strong strength.

The akatski was lifted off the ground and was once again sent flying as he hit a tree breaking through it and landing on his feet, naruto felt air move on his right as his father had teleported to his mother than behind the akatski his mother once again sending him through the air, minito teleported again as kushina punched the akatski into the ground, as the ground around the akatski began to look like the after effects of when sakura punched something, minito then teleported back to naruto along with kushina who was raising her arm out.

"Yeah you see that, that's how things get done!"

Every male around kushina sweat dropped none knew whether to find that encouraging or not. Minito looked down at his son with a really fake smile while kushina didn't notice.

"Yeah she does this a lot."

It was then that kakashi, sakura and hinata joined the group while konohamaru's was forced to watch from a distance. Naruto turned to them with a serious look on his face one of a leader from the looks of it.

"Hinata, sakura, kakashi sensei this guy has the sharingon and byakugon, be careful ok."

The three of them didn't know what was happening but orders from the hokage was absolute and advise from a friend in this case was better, kakashi stood next to sasuke as he reviled his sharingon eye, hinata stood next to the third on his right byakugon already activated with sakura next to her on her right currently cracking her knuckles, it was then that another person appeared next to sasuke that made oh most everyone stand in shock except for sasuke, sasuke grunted.

"Took you long enough itachi."

"Sorry sasuke maybe next time."

"Don't give me that excuse."

The two looked at each other while everyone else just let it slip they were going to get explanations later anyway. The akatski now looked at the people in front of him.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." The akatski began to stand up as if the resent blows meant nothing to him he held his sword in his left hand thinking to himself as he slowly began to stand up straight. "_I can't take all ten of them on if those two new girls and two new guys join, never thought I'd be put in this kind of a corner, dang it guess it's time for my trump card."_

The akatski grabbed something from his cloak as he pulled out a scroll with a red covering with a string attached around it, at once the akatski grabbed the string with his teeth and ripped it off and spit whatever was in his mouth out, he quickly backfilped out of the hole and unrolled it on the ground reviling five summoning circles and activating each without hesitation, he summoned five more scrolls and unraveled each when he flung them on the ground behind him as they each fully rolled out. He stood up smiling when each one was unrolled.

"I would much rather have fought the nine tails then ten people but my hands have been forced, lets even the odds, more or less anyway!"

He clapped and each scroll activated behind him a large cloud of smoke burst into the air behind him covering most of the road reviling more than a hundred zetsus behind him. Naruto began to laugh to himself this guy didn't think something as weak as zetsus could take on the people in front of him did he but naruto stopped when he saw the akatski still giving off a smirk.

"Let me introduce you to the improved zetsus with curse marks!"

Everyone saw as each zetsu began to change drastically with the same mutation, the white skin of the zetsus became light gray and their eyes began to go fully black there skinny arms, legs and waist began to grow rounder and buffer an inch all around the spicks on their bodies began to grow longer and thicker the hair like part on their heads began to grow longer, at once there was a symphony of growls, grunts and roaring from the new mutated zetsus witch now also look menacing. The akatski smiled.

"Kabuto always said the zetsus didn't have much of a kick to em so he gave these guys the curse mark to make em better, there also ten times stronger and five times tougher than the old wimpy egg color ones, watch out some have kekki genkai! Wait if you count the cures mark they already do!"

The akatski held up his arm he was like a child almost, one that was having too much fun, the zetsus all stared at his hand as if it was their own life, the akatski swung down his arm as the zetsus made a monstrous battle cry and began charging towards the ten people some ran and some were moving on all fours. They didn't need a signal naruto, sasuke, sakura, hinata, kakashi, itachi, minito, kushina, jiriah and the third charged into battle, naruto was now in sage mode and was making his way through the zetsus towards the akatski his strength increased as he punched and swinging his kuni storming through the zetsus as if they hadn't changed a bit taking them down left and right.

Back a bit was sasuke he had noticed the difference but they still were no match for him. Sasuke swung his sword through one of the inhuman zetsus cutting it in half as two came from behind, sasuke jumped backwards and turned 180 degrees around slashing both and finishing them off and five behind with his fire ball jutsu turning them into barbequed plant and turning around still using his fire ball jutsu doing the same to any zetsu near him as he did it in a 360 degree turn he then faced the direction naruto was heading then rushed forward with chidori cutting his way through the flood of zetsus.

Sakura was making her way through punching zetsu left and right using her strength she jumped up and pounded the ground using her cherry blossom blast sending ten zetsus in the air and shattering shrapnel of ground around her taking out more but more came towards her and she continued using her taijutsu combined with chakura control to take out the hoards coming at her only to be replaced by more zetsus. Hinata had been close to her and moved her way through the flood of zetsus using her protective 8 palms rotation and stopping once she was close to her, the two were now back to back facing zetsus on all 360 degrees.

"These are harder than the normal ones we fought in the war but why do I feel like they're holding back?"

"I don't know but if we don't hold back the area will be destroyed right? I can see sasuke knows that with my byakugon but he is even having a hard time."

"Hinata take the ones on your left and I'll take the ones on mine."

"Right."  
the two girls began to fight the zetsus off again. Further away minito had been taking one after one each second teleporting everywhere his kuni had been thrown and taking multiple down now as he used rasangon combined with using shadow clone jutsu on his kunis as he threw them a technique that was proving effective at taking large numbers down with easy combined with his rasangon every time it made contact the force blasted through the lines of zetsus with only one thought in his mind how many had been summoned?

Itachi and kakashi were thinking the same as they stood back to back itachi had been sending multiple zetsus into genjutsu but he quickly discovered that against so many of them that strategy would quickly become useless as he began using his fire style jutsus witched proved to be better kakashi began to notice that some of the zetsus were using kekki genkai beside the curse mark he continued using chidori as faster zetsus came towards him oh most faster than the sharingon could make out.

"Itachi I hate to state the obvious but it doesn't appear were making any progress here."

"I agree with you this is becoming tiresome my genjutsu won't work on such a large number if more just keep coming to take their place nor can I use my sharingon in such close range to everyone."

"That is one thing keeping me from using mine."

Farther up jiriah and the third hokage had been clearing a large opening around them along with kushina getting madder by the second the three were back to back.

"I don't know if there is really that many here or if more are coming from those scrolls if it wasn't in such a close area we probably would have taken them out already."

"Your right jiriah in fact I was having the same thought just now."

"Hey can you two old guys think of a way out of this! Seriously."

"Kushina we can understand your feelings about this but if there was a way out of this jiriah or me would have thought about it now, there is a way but it would only put our allies in danger and the village could be damaged from it, that's why until then we have to fight off these creatures until we figure out such a way that no one except these creatures is harmed."

Naruto was now getting closer to the akatski member followed by sasuke not far behind but then something strange happened naruto no longer felt the presence of the akatski member he suddenly felt that another presence had come, in just a few seconds every zetsu had gone into a cloud of smoke naruto stopped as he saw in front of him was madara holding the scrolls and putting them back in to the red one naruto didn't know why he or sasuke stopped when they saw madara but soon everyone saw him just a few yards from naruto.

"So we meet again naruto uzumaki or should I call you the 6th hokage now or should I still stick to calling you the nine tails jinchirki."

Naruto didn't answer as madara tied the scroll with another string and put it in his robe. "That new akatski member certainly is worthy of the title and also did the job of testing those new zetsus quite well I will thank him for that later, now about the rinnigon as I said I have no use for it any more ever since I acquired and even greater power of the eye."

Naruto tighten a fist then swung across his arm. "You've seem awfully talkative lately what is your gain here?!"

Madara began to laugh well more like grunt happily. "Don't get used to it this may be the last time I interrupt like this, how about I tell you what I'm doing starting with the people you probably heard of me killing well the reason is I'm taking there kekki genkai's or more of the case copying it and whatever else I find useful." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing was it true and if it was how, how could madara even do that it wasn't even possible was it? "The zetsus you all fought are just the appetizers you've only scratched the tip of the iceberg with what I have in store for the next great ninja war, especially for you and sasuke kabuto has currently been working on a type of zetsu immune to the amaritasu the black fire as it is called, the reason that your father naruto is here is due to an experiment with orochimaru's old research and thus brought the people you see before you back but those aren't the only ones I'll leave you with that knowledge I have people here who want to see you heh heh."

With that madara had left in the vortex made by his sharingon. Sasuke looked at naruto he was sweating and now wondering what to do.

"Sasuke send news to every kage tell them madara is back and is preparing for war soon also tell them they may meet some old friends of theres!"

* * *

**man was that long anyway things are heating up and I probably know you are asking some questions now well I'm telling you everything now but I will say this the one who said what the heck was that was actually konohamaru second no naruto doesn't have mastery over the rinnigon yet any way third and finally expect a bit of time with itachi and sasuke.**  
please leave a review and see you next time. 


End file.
